Everyone Contemplates
by yukifangurl31295
Summary: Everyone begins contemplating on how much their Maou has matured and their confusion on why?


A soft wind blew as autumn leaves followed the soft breeze. Yuri watched as the autumn leaves were blown away up to the sky. He kept watching when suddenly a soft tune coming from a music box began playing. The sound of the music box snapped him out of his thoughts as he slowly turned and watched the others conversing.

To what or whom they were discussing about he didn't know, but he just turned his back and left, smiling at them before going out of the door. He was going to go out and enjoy the wind for awhile. After all, it was such a lovely day.

The others watched as their King quietly made his way out of the room. It was strange because usually if their King would see them conversing without him, he would walked towards them and demand what they were talking about. And also if he was leaving the room he would say it first in a loud voice, and while leaving he would keep talking even though he was already at the door, making excuses, and telling them where he was going.

It had only been several months since their King had come to their country, and within those months he had faced so many predicaments, most of the time involving his kidnappings, his assassinations, and war against Soushu. It would naturally be too much for a young, average, simple 16-year-old-boy. But somehow, that young naïve boy they used to know had grown so much… too much, one might even say. No, not in appearance but in the attitude, the heart…the soul.

Maybe, it really had been too much for him that he was forced to mature fast at such a young age. Even Wolfram who had 82 years of life experience hasn't matured so much. In those several months he was still the same hot-tempered, spoiled prince everyone loves and adores. However, they can not say the same for their once wimpy King.

As days, weeks, and months passed by… everyone noticed the sudden change in character in their King. Every time Wolfram would call him his "favorite" nickname (a.k.a. 'wimp') Yuri would just smile and nod. Of course, Wolfram who was shocked because of the sudden indifference naturally gave up in infuriating the king. Next, when Conrad approached Yuri for the usual baseball game, Yuri had just shook his head and gave an apologetic look, saying that he had to attend Gunter's lessons, and left without another word. Suspicious, Conrad followed him, and sure enough Yuri went to the library to wait for Gunter. Was Gunter ever surprised to see Yuri in the library reading and 2 hours early for their lesson!

Now, when the Great Sage heard of this, he too was shocked by the sudden change of attitude of the Maou. And so why did they notice only now? Well, probably because they had been to busy with preventing the humans from attacking their King too often. And so probably due to all these kidnapping, betrayals, and assassination attempts, Yuri was forced to mature so fast. This was what the sage thought as he told the others; of course the others had already considered this possibility.

And so that's when the Great Sage decided to stay in Blood Pledge Castle for awhile and tease Yuri into submission. Or so he thought. . .

It was just like every other morning, birds were singing and Yuri was seated on a bench reading some documents. However that seemingly normal moment was ruined by the approach of his best friend, the Great wise man, Muratta Ken. First, Muratta observed the problem, then as he slowly approached Yuri, he made a hypothesis and next he bravely attempted to experiment this hypothesis. He began by lightly teasing Shibuya with his usual comments about Yuri's sleeping arrangement with Lord Von Bielefeld. Then the light teasing, turned into full wage war for it seems the great Demon King wasn't paying attention. When Muratta saw Wolfram approach he decided it was the right moment to higher up his teasing with extra physical pain.

So that's when the Great Sage began making comments about the girls flirting with Yuri. That made Yuri raise an eyebrow at the other double-black, while Wolfram who, even though was far away, turned his head. Then his teasing grew into mockery as he, himself began 'seemingly' flirting with his best friend. Of course Muratta could feel the glare Wolfram was giving him, but the Great Wise Man was determined not to give up. Meanwhile, Yuri just chuckled at his friends antics, making Wolfram almost burst in anger. In attempt to teach Yuri about flirting behind his back, Wolfram attacked Yuri with his fists of fury, but surprisingly was dodged cleanly instead by the King.

Then the awkward silence was broken by the arrival of a soldier who came to inform Yuri about the stacks and stacks of letters received from their other allied counties, asking for more advice about the current welfare of their country. Yuri, of course, smiled warmly at the soldier and gave an apologetic nod to his fiancé and best friend before excusing himself. When the King finally left, Wolfram snapped out of his daze and decided to follow Yuri to see if he was going to flirt with the soldier too, thus, leaving Muratta to give a conclusion to the problem at hand.

After that tiring event, Muratta went to Gwendel's office to bid farewell for he was returning to Shinou's temple to continue his research. And as the sage left, they all concluded that, that was the way the sage probably means he gave up on what to do.

And so that brings them back to their current predicament. As the others contemplate on the maturity of the Maou, a soft music box played a silent tune, breaking the icy, cold silence that was lingering.

For little did they know, the answer to their problems was written in a leaf by the window, a hand-writing that belonged to their king:

_The rate at which a person can mature is directly proportional to the embarrassment he can tolerate…_

And that was the end of that…


End file.
